An Ethernet network is today a very common way of achieving data communication between network nodes in both local area networks (LANs) and wide area networks (WANs). Ethernet communication is standardized by standard documentation, such as, for example, IEEE 802.3-2005, which defines how data transmissions are to be performed over the various layers of Ethernet network interfaces.
Ethernet network nodes may attach through the use of Ethernet network interfaces to a common medium that provides a path along which signals carrying data can travel in between the Ethernet network nodes. This medium may, for example, be twisted pair copper cabling or fibre optic cabling.
However, with an increasing number Ethernet nodes connected in data communication networks and thus an increase in power-consuming Ethernet interface electronics, along with an increased cost-effective and environmental interest in saving energy, there is a need to provide more energy efficient Ethernet network nodes.